Takeoff From Reality
by EeveeMistress
Summary: This should try to be more lighthearted and funny... And it's anime-based. Chapter One: The Best Worst Party Ever!


**Hi, I'm back! This is just one more oneshot collection, a simple at-my-own pace thing revolving around the anime. And no, this one makes no sense to me. Ages, though, I have. It's Pokeshipping and minimal Contestshipping, by the way.**

**Kanto People: 15, Brock 20**

**Hoenn People: 13, Harley 18**

**Sinnoh People: 11**

**Oh, and Gary IS there - unseen and unheard. So's Tracey, Kenny and Zoey. The latter two fighting over Dawn while Conway does what Conway does.**

Takeoff from Reality

Chapter One: The Ultimate Disaster of 2013 Was The Best Worst Party Ever

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive! No problem," Ash rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Mist, it'll be fun to have a party!"

"But if everyone is coming, it'll be a _disaster_," Misty sighed. "Like, the Ultimate Disaster of 2013!"

"Why? I don't think so. After all, Team Rocket quit Team Rocket, which is _still_ so weird to say, but they'd be the only trouble in the first place."

"Ash, the guest list has everyone you've told me about from Harley to Trip, and you think it will be _fine_?"

"Yes," Ash rolled his eyes. "If you _want_ to worry, worry about Trip bringing his friend. What was her name... Casara?"

"No, Ash. Her name is Calypso."

"Oh, right. Anyway, is everything ready?"

"Yes. Now, when is everyone supposed to get here?"

"Starting in around ten minutes."

The ten minutes passed quickly, as the pair set tables.

A moment later, Trip and a girl with brown hair and amber eyes walked in.

"Hey, Ash," Trip shrugged. "This is Calypso."

"Hello," said Calypso with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Trip snorted. "You can't be civil to _me_, though?"

"No, Trip, I can't," Calypso snapped. "You are an _idiot_."

"...Why is that?" Misty asked curiously.

"Simple. He nearly _killed_ himself trying to get a good picture! He is reckless, annoying, and all-around causes me so much more trouble than he's worth!"

Ash blinked. "Um, then why are you here with him? And why are you around him generally?"

"Um, well, you, um, see - S-someone has to keep him out of trouble, don't they?" Calypso asked.

Just then, more people began arriving, which distracted Misty from questioning Calypso further.

Dawn began fixing her hair, which apparently had a few loose strands.

Ursula came in with her Plusle and Minun.

"AH! KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!" Dawn cried. "Please!"

"Okay, jeez! I forgot they freaked you out, okay?" Ursula rolled her eyes and returned the Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

Conway popped up next to Dawn. "Hello, my dear."

"ACK! Creepy stalker guy, go away!" Dawn growled.

"It's _Conway_-"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE A NAME, CREEPY STALKER GUY!"

Conway stared at her in shock. "Jeez."

May and Drew arrived, which meant everyone was here, so people began to get food from the buffet.

May got herself salad, which went flying as she slipped, and landed in...

"Seriously, June? Can you go _five steps_ without tripping?"

"SHUT UP, ROSE BOY! IT'S ACCIDENTAL! Besides, now you look a little less like a bad ripoff of Tuxedo Mask."

It had landed in Drew's hair.

"_Sailor Moon_? Seriously?" Drew asked.

"Yes! You carry around roses, have a Roselia, and-"

May continued listing off the similarities between Drew and Tuxedo Mask.

Dawn alternated between insulting Conway and pretending he didn't exist.

Harley walked over to May and Drew, and stared. "Lover's quarrel?"

May glared at Harley for a moment. "No. Shut up, Zoisite!"

Harley blinked. "Is that an insult, honey?"

"No, it's me proving my life is a sad collection of anime ripoffs!"

Max heard this and sighed. "Okay, sis, calm down."

"Oh, jeez. You're worse than that time-travelling kid!" May whined.

"...Insulting," Max said simply. "Especially considering I'm not a girl, and I definitely don't have pink hair."

Misty stared at Max, having been walking by. "...You watch Sailor Moon?"

Max looked like he would give anything to be somewhere else. "...Um, the original, violent version?" he admitted.

"Violent?" Ash asked curiously. "Oh, there you are, Mist. See, it's not a disaster."

"Yet," Misty muttered. "And the violent version of Sailor Moon, apparently."

"Oh, I thought you guys meant something like Hetalia."

"...You know what Hetalia is," Misty said, amazed.

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "So... Sailor Moon? Really?"

"That's what _I_ said," Drew muttered. "June thinks I'm like Tuxedo Mask."

May glared at him. "_May_."

"Whatever."

The next ten minutes, aside from Max, May and Drew, went by fairly normal.

And then came the series of mini-disasters.

First came the Rocket Mishap, which resulted in the DJ running for his life. ...Meowth was actually better than he was, though.

Then came the Bomb Rain, which _resulted_ from the Rocket Mishap and left the table in pieces.

Next was the Thunder Incident, which ended with Calypso's comment of, "Well, at least you're not a Kentucky fried chicken, Trip."

This was followed by the Water Gun Explosion, which blew up the furnace.

This was all occurring while May and Drew continued arguing.

And of course, the Draco Meteor Disaster was what truly gave the night its title.

The entire banquet hall blew up, and everyone went to Ash's house to just keep going on.

"I told you this would be the Ultimate Disaster, Ash," Misty smirked.

"Nah. It was just exciting," Ash grinned. "Besides, that Water Gun thing you had Azurill do was on purpose and I know it."

"How?"

"Because that thing would never do a thing you didn't tell it to," Ash reasoned.

"So, nothing like you, then," Misty said with a sigh.

"Nothing like me at all," he agreed, still grinning.

"Ash. Where did you find a brain? Was there a sale at Wal-Mart? Also... Your damn grin is getting on my nerves."

He laughed. "Oh, really? And yeah, it was half off."

"Yes, really. And I'm wondering... Do you take a correspondence course in How To Piss Off Misty or what?"

"Nope, I'm just that good," he joked back. "Besides, this hasn't been so bad. Look up."

Misty did so, and instantly regretted it. "Well, we're standing under the mistletoe. Not that it matters to _you_," she added bitterly.

"Mist, what do you mean by that?"

"Three years ago," was the only answer he received.

Ash thought for a moment, then remembered. That had been the year she'd cornered him, and he'd knocked down the dessert table. "Oh, _that_. ...I was nervous," he defended. "Besides, do I look like I'm about to knock over another table?"

"No, I think all the injuries from that one fixed _that_ impulse," Misty rolled her eyes.

He kissed her while she was distracted, and she was obviously shocked.

When he pulled away, he smirked. "See? I'm still standing here - and all the tables are intact."

"Mmm. But this is still the Ultimate Disaster, Ash," Misty told him.

"Oh, I don't think so." He kissed her again.

"What do _you_ think, then?" Misty asked.

"This has been the Best Worst Party Ever," he replied.

Misty smiled. "I think I can agree with _that_ description. Let's dance."

"Nah," Ash laughed. "Let's go hide before someone takes pictures."

"...Good idea," Misty agreed.

They ran upstairs and hid in Ash's room until everyone had left, around seven AM.

Of course, by that point they were both asleep next to the game of Go Fish they'd been playing.

And everyone said the same thing about that party, even Max, May and Drew who had stopped talking about Sailor Moon around three-thirty AM.

It was the Best Worst Party Ever.

**I kind of liked it. I don't know. ...I DO, however, love some of my writing... There should be a How To Piss Off Misty class! XD I'd love that one. Hell, Ash could teach it.**

**Read and Review,**

**Valerie**


End file.
